1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a throttle valve for regulation of fluid flow and, more particularly, to a throttle valve having a housing with an inlet and outlet and an electromagnetically-actuated valve closing body located in the housing for regulating the amount of flow in a flow channel located in the housing between its inlet and outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in throttle valves of the prior art, such as the type disclosed in German Pat. No. DE-PS 26 02 328, that a flow quantity can be regulated. Furthermore, when a valve closure of such throttle valve type is shifted from its neutral position, small flow rates of the flow quantity can be precisely set.
However, such throttle valves have several disadvantages. First, a rapid switching frequency is not possible. Second, the flow quantity cannot be adjusted over a very wide range.